short stories about the cullens and friends
by violetcara
Summary: these are just some random stories bout cullens that pop into my head. there are alot about emmett and the others too so pls R&R i dont mind critisism xxx vc
1. the day emmett decided to act human

_**Ok this is the first of my short stories about the Cullens and friends so tell me what you think ok xxx vc**_

**The day Emmett decided to act human**

Emmett stared at the baseball match on TV without taking anything in.

What will I do today he wondered to himself

He sat for a moment watching the humans in a TV ad, he smiled,

"I know" he said aloud "I'll act completely human!"

He looked down at his watch, 7 o clock in the morning time for a shower before school. He made sure the water was warm and went up to his and Rosalie's bathroom. Instead of shaking himself dry as usual he used a towel. Emmett found the new experience comforting and decided to do it more often.

Acting human is easy he thought

Next he dressed himself and went down to the fridge, cautiously, he had never used a fridge in his vampire life and was slightly afraid he'd forgotten how. He chose some cheerios from the cereal press and poured milk over them grimacing as he swallowed the vile substance.

"Come on, Emmett" Rosalie called "we're gonna be late"

Emmett bounded down the steps and slid into the Volvo next to Rosalie. He kissed her smiling, then turned and put on his seatbelt.

"What are you doing?" asked Edward in surprise, for vampires don't need seatbelts

"Putting on my seatbelt" Emmett replied innocently

"But why?" said Edward, curious

"Because today I am not Emmett the vampire I am Emmett the HUMAN" smiled Emmett while Rosalie rolled her eyes.

They pulled into the car park and Emmett walked towards the school building greeting everyone he passed, much to their surprise. Classes went by as normal but Emmett didn't sit beside any of his family, saying they were ruining his "look"

He wasn't looking forward to lunch, the prospect of more human food, but Jasper had bet him that he wouldn't last and Emmett really didn't want to give Jasper and Alice his lovely king size bed. Their bed was tiny he and Rose would have a lot of trouble with that thing.

Edward laughed at Emmett's face as they stood in the queue for lunch. He had to eat three portions of food or bye bye bed. Disgruntled Emmett returned to his empty table, still sitting apart from his family. He chewed down the pizza not looking forward to it coming back up later on. Looking over at the other table he could see Edward laughing at his thoughts.

The rest of the day dragged on, filled with puzzled glances as the rest of the students observed Emmett's unusual behaviour. By the time he was back in Edwards silver Volvo Emmett was wishing he had never agreed to tat bet with Jasper. He was promising he would never bet Jasper again but everyone doubted that tremendously.

Back at home Esme was asking Alice about Emmett's curious behaviour but he ignored them and went upstairs to do his homework like a human would do.

After a horrible dinner of dominos pizza and chocolate (they had run out of human food) Emmett was caught by jasper as he went up stairs with Rosalie.

"You've forgotten something" he smiled

"What" asked Emmett, curious?

"You're acting human for 24 hours, and humans have to sleep, go brush your teeth and get ready for bed" said Jasper an evil grin on his face.

Emmett growled as jasper handed him a toothbrush, toothpaste and pyjamas.

For the second time that day he went into the bathroom (a record for vampire Emmett). After changing into the pyjamas which were too small, Emmett tried to brush his teeth. It was going well, until he pulled the toothbrush out to find it had melted in his mouth after reacting with his venom.

Annoyed and with a minty, plastic taste in his mouth Emmett went to spend a night on his own pretending to sleep for 12 whole hours.


	2. meeting in the diner

_**Ok here is story 2. This is when Jasper meets Alice in a diner for the first time and hope u liked my Emmett story xxx vc**_

**Meeting in the diner**

I could feel the thirst burning in the back of my throat as I walked through the near empty streets of Philadelphia. The storm was getting worse by the minute but I couldn't feel the difference. The heavy rain and gale force winds did not affect me in any way but I knew I was just drawing attention to myself standing statue still beneath the downpour.

My mind still on Peter and Charlotte and my body filled with the emotions of the humans around me I ducked into a nearby diner for shelter.

As my eyes, now black with hunger thankfully, scanned the room for somewhere to sit, I noticed a small girl hop from a stool at the counter and walk towards me. My body tensed up ready for attack, not quite sure what to do. Her eyes danced and lit up with a smile as I met her gaze. The waves of emotion flowing from her body confused me, if had never encountered them before.

"You've kept me waiting, I thought you would never show up" she laughed, the sound like a million tiny bells.

Without even thinking I apologized and took the tiny hand she held out to me.

She led me to an empty booth where we both sat and watched each other for a moment.

"Hi Jasper, I'm Alice" she said still smiling her entrancing smile.

"How... how do you know my name" I stuttered, confused, thinking I was dreaming even though I hadn't done that in decades.

"I saw you telling me it, but that's not the point" she said her voice turning serious. "I need to tell you about the Cullens"

"Who?" I asked astounded by this girl

"The Cullens" she replied launching into a story about a family of vampires who lived off animals instead of humans. Each sentence showed me deeper into this other way of life, a way of living without putting up with the horrible feeling of taking a humans life. And each gaze into her eyes, also black with thirst, let me fall deeper into something I had never experienced before. I had fallen in love with this tiny vampire called Alice and I knew from that moment that I would follow Alice to the ends of the earth.


	3. mega chocolate fudge cake

_**Yay story 3 lol. Ok this is another Emmett story cos he is the easiest to write about thanks to **_**Jamie's ministry of food **_**for the recipe and to**__** all of you who have given me reviews so far I really appreciate it. Oh and im in a good writing mood today so inspire me xxx vc **_

**Mega chocolate fudge cake**

Ok before we start just a little maths to wake us up lol

Bored Emmett + hungry human Bella = disastrous results

Preheat the oven to 160c/320F/gas 2

Emmett decided to cook Bella a chocolate cake. He took out one of the cookbooks Esme kept for show and flicked through it.

This looks good he thought as he came upon a chocolate fudge cake recipe. Ok step one here goes. Preheat the oven.

Emmett looked around the kitchen searching for the oven. He had never even used one in his human life so this was completely new to him. After five minutes of twiddling around with knobs Emmett turned back to the book ready for step 2.

Break up the chocolate and put it into the food processor with the butter, sugar and almonds.

After taking chocolate from the fridge (he had learnt how to use this the day he acted human), breaking it up with Rosalie's sledge hammer, and finding the rest of the ingredients Emmett began searching for a food processor. He couldn't find one but decided the juicer looked alot like the picture in the book so he used that.

Crack your eggs into the food processor and add the flour.

Emmett took the two eggs and squashed then between his enormous hands. Then he threw them in shell and all with the rest of the ingredients. Finding a bag of flour though proved harder so in the end Emmett picked a couple of Esme's tulips and added them into the mixture.

Flour and flower sound the same thought Emmett to himself so they must be the same.

Butter a baking dish well and sprinkle the remaining cocoa powder in.

Taking a metal tray from one of the cupboards and a knife from another Emmett flipped it over to the wrong side and began to butter it as if it were toast.

There he smiled to himself I'm nearly done. Bella will love this.

Pour the cake mixture into the dish and spread it out gently until it covers the dish evenly.

Nothing came out of the tap on the juicer when Emmett tried it so he reached his hand into the sticky mess and pulled it out before plopping it into the right side of the baking tray. He then spread it out as best he could before turning back to the book for the final step

Pop the dish into the oven for 18 to 20 minutes then leave to cool and serve warm.

Emmett lifted the tray and walked over to the "oven" he pushed a button and the door popped open.

That's what it must of meant when it said pop thought Emmett happily, confident he was getting everything perfectly right.

He put the dish in and started the timer. Then he began t clean up the mess he had made. A couple of minute later a smoky smell filled the kitchen and Alice came running in.

"Emmett you idiot why did you put metal in the microwave now its going to .........."

_**BOOM**_

The microwave exploded in a puff of smoke and when Emmett turned around he saw alice glaring at him from under the mess of his cake and Rosalie standing next to her with a similar expression on her face.

Bella and Edward also came running in. Much to Emmett's surprise Bella burst into fits of laughter.

"you should make chocolate cakes more often" she told him as he joined her laughter.

**_ok please dont try this recipie for health and safety reasons i left out a couple of steps and dont want to be blambed for a food poisoning epidemic hope you liked the story xx vc_**


	4. Alice's pet vampire cat part 1

_**Hey told you I was in good writing mood lol 4 stories in one day. Please read and review. This story was inspired by my cat scamp so I hope you like it and I also hope you listened to my advice and didn't try make Emmett's cake because it really won't end much than his attempt xxx vc**_

**Alice's pet vampire cat (part 1)**

"Awwww , you are so cute aren't you" I smiled stoking the cat rubbing at my feet. This must have been the first time in decades an animal had freely come up to me of its own will. The cat below me was white with tabby patches on its back. I scratched her ears and laughed as I felt her purr vibrate up through my hand. This gorgeous animal had been meeting me here for the last couple of weeks and I had really become attached to it. I could no longer think of her as food more as my own little pet. No one else knew about her and I was planning to keep it that way. My niece Nessie was the only one I knew who would not want her as their next meal but with Edward around it was hard to keep anything secret for long. I had done a lot of mental maths too keep this one away from him and I knew it was getting on him nerves.

"Hey Alice what you up to"

I spun around to find Jasper watching me an amused smile on his face.

"Ahh, lunch" he smiled picking up my little kitty cat.

"No, Jasper put her down" I protested but a moment too late, Jasper had sunk his teeth into her fluffy neck. I wrenched her out of his grip and held the small animal's body close to me. She was shaking as Jaspers venom flowed through her veins, stopping her tiny heart. Jasper watched me in amazement, speechless at my reaction.

I watched for my kitten's future, hoping she would survive, crooning and comforting her all the while. We walked back to the house at a slow human pace in silence. To my amazement the cat was herself again by the time we got home, well not exactly her old self, more a vampire cat self.

During the transformation the cat had become slightly bigger but leaner. Her face was slimmer and her fur felt softer. I hugged her gently naming her Moonlight, my vampire cat, my first ever pet.

The rest of my family were wary of Moonlight, all but Nessie who took to her immediately. Playing with her and petting her.

"Don't you think she could be dangerous to humans?" asked Carlisle concerned

"I don't think so" I argued, I wanted this cat and I was planning on keeping her. There was no one who could take her from me and I was confident about that. I didn't care if Rosalie hated cats or if this cat drank blood. She was mine forever and ever.

_**I like this story so I think I'll add another part. Tell me what you think and thanks for all your support for my stories so far xxx vc**_


	5. Alice's pet vampire cat part 2

_**Ok here is part 2 of Alice's cat so it's not really another story but I am very proud of myself I don't think I've ever written this much in one day (apart from school of course lol) so thanks to everyone who has reviewed my stories so far you make me feel all smiley inside and motivate me to write more so this is dedicated to everyone who has given me a review so far xxx vc**_

**Alice's pet vampire cat (part 2)**

I threw the dead carcass of the mountain lion I had just mauled away into the trees and laughed as Moonlight did the same with the bird between her paws. I had had my cat Moonlight for over a month now and my whole family, with the exception of Rosalie, had grown almost as attached to her as I had.

Although Moonlight is a cat we had to keep a close watch on her and she was not allowed out of the close confines of our house unless we were bringing her hunting. She was a vampire as odd as the concept may seem so we are not sure what here reaction to humans will be. I scooped her up and headed back to the house knowing that Nessie would be impatient to play with Moonlight again.

I was right, as soon as i came into the room Nessie was at my side demanding I give her Moonlight at once. I smiled and handed over the cat, going over to sit beside Jasper, Moonlight's creator and my boyfriend/husband/ guy I love and will be with forever, on the couch. I had just settled down and relaxed when my head was filled with an alarming vision. The Volturi had found out about my darling cat and were coming tonight, in five minutes.

I was on my feet in a millisecond grabbing Moonlight from Nessie before anyone realised i had moved.

"What is it Alice" asked Nessie

"The Volturi" I whispered.

A knock sounded on the door as if I had called them and Aro and his guard entered. He made no-nonsense about hellos and got straight to the point.

"Alice," he smiled grimly "you know immortal animals are just as dangerous as immortal children, I have no choice but to destroy the animal, if you obey I will let you and your family be, but if you do not you know what will happen and it will not be resolved as easily as the last time we met."

"No" I hissed "you cannot touch my cat leave her alone"

"Then we have no choice but to fight, in which case you will all die, what a shame, i had such high hopes for you Cullens"

"I will not die for that thing" growled Rosalie, snatching Moonlight from my hands; I hated hearing the hurt meow as Rosalie held on to her to hard.

"Here" said Rose maliciously as she threw Aro my cat.

I watched in horror as Aro caught it but suddenly a vision in the back of my mind saw Aro tickling Moonlights tummy and cooing as if she were a baby.

"It's a wittle kitty cat" cooed Aro in surprise "hewo there who's a wittle kitty cat, who's a wittle pwincess,"

I love cats "he beamed. "I have 20 immortal cats at home; you should have told me she was a cat. I thought you had an immortal tortoise; I really do hate those things, keep her"

Aro handed Moonlight back to me cooing to her in farewell, much to Rosalie's disgust. The guard had similar looks of disgust on their faces but said nothing only followed Aro as he led the way out the door.

"I hope the next time I see you it won't be to do with wars or the law" Aro grinned as he left leaving me cuddling my little moonlight and the rest of my family staring after him, speechless in amazement.

_**Aww i like happy endings hope you liked the story about Alice and her cat. I'll write more short stories soon so give me any requests or ideas to inspire me xxx vc**_


	6. Mobile phones

_**Hey everyone. Time for another story, yay. Everyone has been so supportive of my stories so far so i want to thank you for your reviews don't hesitate to give me criticism. Ok this one is set in the eighties or whenever cell/mobile phones came out. Thanks again xxx vc**_

**Mobile phones**

Carlisle handed Edward a box like object. It was grey in colour and Edward could tell that if a human was holding it they would find it heavy. It puzzled him as he had never come across anything like it before.

"What is it?" he asked Carlisle

"Figure it out for yourself" Carlisle laughed in response, but Edward could tell from Carlisle's thoughts that he didn't know either.

"Let me see" said Alice who had just entered the room

Edward handed her the box and she looked at it for a moment before exclaiming in delight.

"It's a phone" she squealed "look, it has buttons to dial and an antenna thing."

Edward took the phone and examined it. Alice was right, it was a phone but it was portable, he was amazed by this new invention. There were no wires or anything but it was definitely a phone. Laughing Edward took the phone outside and rang Alice on the phone inside.

"Hello"

"Hi"

"This is so cool isn't it?"

"Yeah, almost as cool an invention as the cassette tape"

"I know,"

The two of them showed the phone to Emmett and Rosalie, and then they spent the rest of the day ringing each other from miles apart.

_**Ok I'm sorry this story didn't turn out as well as I'd hoped, I'm still brainstorming ideas so give me suggestions xxx vc**_


	7. The newest Cullen

_**Hopefully this one will turn out better than the last one. This one is about Seth imprinting cos who doesn't like Seth. Tell me what you think **__**truthfully**__**. Lol xxx vc**_

**The newest cullen**

I yawned sleepily and walked over to answer the door. To my immense surprise Jacob was standing in the doorway, I hadn't seen him in months, since he had decided to move away with the Cullens where ever they were going to relocate to next. He was smiling; obviously thankful it was me who had answered the door not my mum or Leah.

"Hey Jake," I said, truly glad to see him again "what brings you back to La Push?"

"Well if was missing my dad so i had to come and visit him and I was thinking, the Cullens have a new vampire friend now so maybe you should come up and visit." He smiled sheepishly, obviously there was only so much vampire Jake could cope with alone, and I had always wondered how much it would take to make him leave Nessie's side, even for a day.

"Umm I dunno" I replied "I'm not sure, where are the Cullens living at the moment any way?"

"Somewhere up north, Seth please, comeup with me, for a day even, I need human, well not vampire company"

I ran through arguments in my head but I knew there was no point, I would still end up going up with him, it was unavoidable. I went to pack some things, not planning on staying any longer than a few days. We left before the rest of my family got home; I didn't want to waste time arguing with Leah so I left them a note.

We ran there, passing a couple of states an hour, reaching the Cullens house exactly 11 hours, 27 minutes and 46 seconds after I had closed my front door back in La Push. No one there was surprised to see me and I was amazed to see how much Nessie had grown. Physically she was already about 15 years old but she has only looked about 8 or 9 when I saw her last.

She greeted me happily and filled me in on what had happened since I had last seen the family. Emmett and Rosalie had got married (again) and were living on their own in some country in Europe. However the Cullens had gained a new family member in their place, her name was Niamh, she was out hunting with Esme at the moment but would be back soon and then I would get to meet the newest Cullen. Nessie told me happily that she would be fully grown in another couple of months and would then be able to go to high school with the rest of her family, something she was looking forward to greatly.

I had forgotten how much I enjoyed spending time with Bella and her, not so new, family. Once you got passed the smell they were great fun to be around and I wasn't missing Rosalie at all.

Jacob showed me the spare room where I dumped my stuff before coming down again to meet Niamh. My body filled with a strange sensation as I heard the door close downstairs. I could feel I tug pulling me towards something, but I couldn't tell what. Cautiously i followed the pull down the stairs and into the sitting room.

My insides began to tingle as I entered the room, a young girl about the age I had been when I became a werewolf, fifteen years old, sat on the couch. She had shoulder length caramel coloured hair, and her crimson vampire eyes sparkled as she met my gaze. This girl was Niamh, the newest Cullen, the source of the pull, the girl I had imprinted on. She smelled beautiful, unlike most vampires and she did not show any sign of disgust for me. Her laugh tinkled like a chorus of little bells and her voice was like a beautiful symphony.

"Hello Seth" she smiled at me, running over to give me I hug. I was surprised but Alice told me that it was her power to no people's feelings towards her and react in an appropriate manor. I smiled knowing I had lost all reasons to go back to La Push, and wishing I had packed more clothes.

_**Don't you just love Seth, any way please review love you all xxx vc**_


	8. Googling myself

_**Happy New Year everyone lol New Year means new story. This one is about what happens when Rosalie Googles herself enjoy and as always tell me what u think xxx vc**_

**Googling myself**

I stretched out allowing my long blonde hair to fall over the back of the chair. I was bored, why did Emmett have to go hunting without me, now I was trying to fill up an empty night. I was beginning to feel sorry for the pre-Bella Edward. What had he done all night?

I looked at the computer screen and decided to Google myself for the sake of it. I hadn't done it before so was curious if the internet contained any snippet of information, maybe about my human life.

ROSALIE HALE

The amount of results that came up was phenomenal, thousands, maybe millions. I clicked on the first link that came up, . It was one of those websites where people write stories about characters of books and movies. There were hundreds of stories there about ME. All based on some book called Twilight by Stephanie Meyer. I called the others in, Edward, Carlisle and Emmett were hunting, but the others were all here and were just as amazed as I was. There were stories about them too, about Edward and Bella mostly. Though there were quite a few about Emmett and I and Alice and Jazz. The only thing was that I was made out to be so vain and shallow and Emmett seemed so thick in most stories except that only earned him more fans, mostly girls.

Alice slipped her small frame into the chair and clicked onto one of the stories. She laughed as she read; even Jazz was taken by the stories. Why did this not worry them at all, what happened to hiding what we really were from everyone? Now someone named Stephanie Meyer had spread our secrets all over the world, they had made a movie about us for god sake!!

Alice giggled at my annoyance saying it would just make us seem even more fictional, but I still did not find it funny. That must be why in the last few months people have kept coming up to Edward, alike , Emmett, Bella and even Jasper telling them they looked like themselves. They hadn't noticed anything that odd about it, but all these people must have read this book,( or series of books, as Alice informed me) . And not one person said anything to me! That shows how stupid humans are.

I got up and left the others to read the rest of the stories and find out more about themselves. There was even an article on Wikipedia about us. Grumpy, I walked upstairs to find something else to do until Emmett got back to cheer me up.

_**That wasn't a very long story but i hope you like it. I'm running out of ideas so if you have any , even little silly ones please give me them so I can continue to update. Hope 2009 is loads of fun for u all xxx vc**_


	9. Well, thats one way to piss Rosalie off

_**Hey, this story is kinda the second part to my last one. Its about Emmett!! Cos i get this funny feeling from the reviews that people like stories about him, i dunno maybe its my imagination. Anyhoo, thanks to .her for the ideas behind this story and to everyone who has given me a review so far xxx vc**_

**Well, that's one way to piss Rosalie off**

Emmett was intrigued by the website Rosalie had discovered while he was hunting. He spent a lot of time reading the stories on it that was the first thing that annoyed Rosalie. She thought it was a stupid way to spend the night.

The stories on the website were all so different, some were exactly like his life, yet, some were completely the opposite. Emmett liked the ones where the couples were mixed up the best. There were ones about Carlisle and Bella, Rose and Jasper, him and Esme. It was just so weird, and Emmett liked wired.

Emmett decided to try out an experiment, he liked experiments a lot, like when he tried to be human for the day, or make a chocolate cake. Of course those ones hadn't turned out so well but Emmett was 100 % sure this would work out wonderfully. He was going to pretend his family was actually mixed up, he could buy Esme flowers and whisper sweet nothings in her ears and make those sex jokes Bella loved except about her and Carlisle. Jasper could go with Edward just for the fun of it, so that would leave Alice and Nessie, and Rosalie and Jacob. Emmett smiled; this would be lots of fun.

Emmett decided shopping would help his experiment so he took Edwards car and wrote out a shopping list.

Flowers and a romantic card for Esme

Two matching dog bowls for Rose and Jacob

2 cards for Edward and Jazz saying that he accepted their sexuality

Another 2 cards and a hand book called embracing your sexuality for Alice and Nessie

A voucher for a romantic dinner for 2 for every couple

A Romantic weekend break for two for Carlisle and Bella

A new rubber duck for himself to add to his collection.

He returned less than an hour later with all his supplies. Then he called his family into the living room. He told them about his experiment and handed each couple their present. After doing this he quickly fled with Esme to give them time to appreciate their gifts and to make sure they had time to calm down so they didn't attack him.

When he next saw her, Rosalie was furious. In fact almost everyone was, Emmett couldn't understand why though, it was just an experiment, to see if there could possibly be any truth in the stories. But from the death stares Emmett was getting, he was beginning to doubt it, he decided now would be the best time to run as they were still too angry to do anything. Emmett went into the forest and began to wrestle a tree, getting ready for the oncoming attack.

_**Hope you liked the stories so far but I really need your inspiration to keep them coming so don't hold them back i don't care how stupid they are. I'll try to add more soon but my computer is sorta messed up at the mo so its a bit difficult xxx vc**_


	10. Space mission

_**Emmett has found a competition to win a place on a space mission. He really wants to enter so he writes a letter of application saying why he would be the best candidate for the job. Oh and all the italics in brackets are Emmett thinking or doing stuff as he writes his letter. Hope u enjoy xxx vc**_

**Space mission**

Emmett Cullen,

Big house in the forest

Forks

Washington

USA

NASA space centre

Florida

USA

Dear sir/madam,

My name is Emmett Cullen. I am 19 years old (_he he give or take a couple of decades)_ I am extremely interested in space and the universe and stars and that kind of thing. _(Stars are so sparkly it's simply magical)_ I think I would be a very apropryit _(I think that's how you spell it, oh well you don't need to_ _be smart to fly a rocket)_ choice for this mission as I am extremely strong and exceptionally smart, like those nerdy guys you see in funny TV shows. _(Oops if wasn't supposed to write that)_ I am also very hot like a model except hotter and if girls see me in one of your rocket things they will think space is as cool as me, which, of course, is very cool. To prove my smartness I will now tell you some super nerdy facts

Number 1: chewing gum while cutting onions stops you from crying.

Number 2: only female mosquitoes bite, male ones are vegetations _(wow it would stink if vampires_ _were like that cos then Rose could bite stuff and I couldn't, and biting is fun, like playing baseball)_

Number 3: it snowed in the Sahara desert in February 1979

Number 4: grapes explode when you put them in the microwave _( ooo I should try that some time)_

I hope these facts helped in my convincing of you that I am great guy to bring on your mission thingy. _(I hope that, makes sense_) I have also read a great number of books that would help me with this mission such as _("Bella tell me the names of some books")_ pride and prejudice, harry potter, twilight and the story of Tracy Beaker. As I am sure you are aware these are all books that give great in depth knowledge of the workings of space _( yay I sound smart, I should say Edwardy stuff _more often) I have also a lot of mechanical training and love things that make funny noises_( like rubber ducks and farts)_ as I know rockets do because I saw one in the cartoon I was watching the other day. I'm sure you agree with me that cartoons are most educational as they teach children not to be afraid of dropping anvils on their friends' heads.

Before I go I must add that I am studying in.... **insert name of fancy, smart college name here**... and if you do not chose me I will hunt you down because I am a vampire, just messing, because messing shows an active mind and an eagerness to learn, that's what my special help teacher, Dr Holdsan tells me. _(He he I'm not messing you just think I am mwah ha ha ha ha_) anyhoo, i got to go now so PICK ME PICK ME, PICK ME.

Yours faithfully,

Emmett Cullen.

_**I hope you like it, btw all the facts are true so I think I'm gonna try that grape thing out its sounds funny any way hope to send more stories your way soon xxx vc**_


	11. Bree

_**Remember in Eclipse that vampire girl Bree, who the Volturi killed? Well anyway I was reading that and this is the short story of events leading up to her meeting with Victoria, tell me what u think please reviews make me happy, don't u want to spread a little joy? Well enjoy xxx vc**_

**Bree**

"I'll be home later don't worry" I called to my mum as I followed my friend Ellen out the door, excitement filling me up. I was excited because we were going to by dresses for our first high school prom, exciting or what? I was excited because Luke Watters, the hottest guy to ever set foot on Seattle soil, and the nicest one too had asked me to the dance. I was excited because he was hiring a limo, A LIMO to bring us to and from the dance and I was most definitely excited because I had $500 from my mum to buy a dress and a whole day of shopping in Seattle to find the perfect one to spent all that money on.

Ellen and I giggled as we made our way down my long driveway to her car, I wished as I always did when one of my friends slid into the driving seat of a car, that I was just a couple of months older. A couple of months would mean my sixteenth birthday, getting my learners permit and not being the only one who can't legally drive. I sighed as I hopped into the passenger seat, my dream disappearing in a puff of reality.

"what kind of dress do you think you're gonna get, what colour, what colour is he wearing, you have to match, full length or short, do you think my new heels will match purple, is pink an okay colour?" Ellen bombarded me with questions, it was like when people say a word and you have to say the first thing that comes into your mind. Usually that would have annoyed me but today I was to full of happiness to care.

"Calm down, Ellen" I shrugged off all her questions "you'll find your perfect dress, we both will"

Within less than 10 minutes we had parked and were headed towards our favourite shop, in our favourite mall, in our favourite part of Seattle. The pulsing neon signs welcomed me in and we ran to the dress section on the lower ground floor.

Ellen found a dress almost immediately; it was a stunning floor length one in crimson with rhinestones on the bodice and a skirt designed to make anyone look six feet tall. So as not to leave her in the dressing room alone i grabbed the nearest dress in my size and followed her.

As i had known all along the dress i had grabbed looked hideous on me and Ellen's one looked amazing on her. While she got changed out of it i took my dress and her one in the wrong size to put back and start the search for my perfect dress. It was there among the dresses in my favourite shop, with my friend waiting in the dressing room that i met Victoria.

She was standing by a rack and seemed to be expecting me for before i had even examined one dress she turned to me. She was incredibly beautiful, her red hair was like a flame and her eyes, her vampire eyes, the same colour as Ellen's dress were something else. In that split second of speechlessness she grabbed me and we flew out of the shop too fast for human eyes.

In a dark room she at last set me down and my whole being trembled with fear as she smiled, "goodbye little girl, I'll see you in my army"

Then as if in a dream, she lifted y neck to her lips and the burning rage began.

_**Hello there, hope you like it, i think i might add a second part, like with Alice's cat, i dunno please review and tell me what you think xxx vc**_


	12. Bree part 2

_**Hey here's the second part of bree's story i hope u like it and please R & R oh and my friend lily wrote a story under my account so please read and review it for her cos she is sad at the mo cos she has got no reviews so far xxx vc**_

**Bree (part 2 )**

The burning spread through my body like a millennium of fire had gathered just to burn within me. The pain was like nothing i had ever felt before and i couldn't contain it. Screams ripped through my throat like knives and the sound of them deafened me. I didn't understand what was happening. One minute i was super excited, living the best part of my life, daughter of one of the richest bankers in Seattle, and now.... well I'm still I'm still not sure what now was.

After a time the pain began to ease, it could have been thousands of years, it could have a millisecond but i began to be myself again, but, yet, i was a completely different person. My eyesight was a hundred times better, as was my hearing and there was a nagging burn at the back of my throat, it felt like some of the pain had forgotten to leave.

I glanced around my surroundings, a young blonde haired man approached me and i knew immediately his name was Riley and that he was a vampire, i don't know how, but i knew. He had a number of vampires surrounding him; i knew they were vampires just as i knew my name was Bree Collins. The group stopped at my side all had vivid crimson eyes and were incredibly beautiful. The one named riley explained what had happened to us. We were now vampires and a part of an army, he also told us we must not think of our creators or the army. That i would not find difficult as my new mind was easily distracted and the burning thirst in the back of my throat was the main objective of my thoughts.

The day from then on was amazing we went out in the darkness through the streets of Seattle. My hunting instincts took over and I sprung on any human in my line of vision fighting and killing others just so i could feel the blood quench my thirst. Smells were my main sense of direction and i followed them blindly.

We returned satisfied.

The rest of my time there flew by in much the same way, hunting at night fighting among ourselves during the day, until finally the night arrived. We were to fight another family of vampires and find the human girl. In the last few weeks i had learnt her smell and was ready to do my job.

We gathered outside the building where I had spent my vampire days, I saw Victoria and Riley at the front of our group of the 20 survivors and we were ready.

The fight was overwhelming, Riley and Victoria had left, and they did not return as they had promised. The thirst in my throat drove me on and i ripped at anything i could until i bumped into a tall vampire, his eyes were a strange yellow colour and his name was Carlisle he smiled at me.

"Have you changed your mind, Young one, we don't want to destroy you but we will if you can't control yourself"

The girl that owned the scent stood a little bit away from me the smell was driving me crazy

"How can you stand it, i want her" i groaned pointing at the girl

"You must exercise control; it is the only thing that will save you"

I clutched at my throat, willing the torment to stop. It was becoming unbearable when four figures entered the clearing, all vampires. The smallest one, Jane stared at me confused but the torment was too great for me to listen to the conversation she held with the others in the clearing.

She turned to me her crimson eyes boring into me "you there, your name" i didn't answer staring at her, she seemed no more than a child but her air was frightening. She stared back at me and pain erupted through my body a thousand times worse than the transformation only a couple of weeks before. "Your name" she repeated

"Bree" i gasped finding the pain had brought me to the ground. Frightened of more pain i confirmed her questions and told her what i knew.

She began conversing with the others and i listened intently, wanting to know my fate. As soon as it began it ended. The small girl turned to one of her companions, "Felix, take care of that, i want to go home"

He descended on me a low growl escaping his lips and i screamed as i felt my limbs rip. The pain ending my life.

I hope u enjoyed the second part of bree's story I'll try to post more soon so please read and review and don't forget what i told u earlier xxx vc


	13. Les Vamps

_**Hey everyone soz I've not updated for so long but I've got mocks and I'm supposed to be studying lol nehoo this is the story of the Cullens band i hope you like....**_

**Les Vamps**

The Cullens sat around their colossal living room, bored. Even Carlisle had no idea what they could do to fill up long night time hours. Conversation had died out; they had watched the sun set and were now listening to the new songs on Edward's iPod.

Suddenly Alice smiled and turned towards her 1 year old niece (physically 4 year old) "great idea Nessie"

She turned to her family her features alight with a grin "We're gonna start a band"

Suddenly the whole family was alive again (well not technically alive... you know what i mean... i hope) Alice began instructing from what she had seen in her vision. Rosalie, Emmett and Bella went out to buy equipment and the others put a studio together. Within an hour the band was set up and rearing to go. The band was as follows;

Manager - Nessie

Lead vocals – Carlisle

Guitar – Jasper

Bass – Esme

Keyboards – Edward

Drums - Emmett

Stylist – Alice (of course)

Groupies – Rosalie and Jacob

Songwriter – Bella

"Let's rock 'n' roll!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Emmett and slammed his drumsticks down onto the cymbal. The drum kit fell apart beneath him with a huge clattering sound and he looked up in surprise.

"Oops"

Then they began to get rehearsals in full swing starting out with Esme's favourite song; Rockstar by Nickleback. Apart from Emmett breaking a few more drum kits (Alice had envisioned this happening and told bell to buy a big supply of them) and realising on the tenth that maybe he shouldn't hit quite so hard, the night went by without a hitch.

They continued with their band for many months practicing every night until they were approached by a producer one night. He offered them a million dollar deal saying "you're sound is so new, you are definitely gonna be the youngest, hottest things on the market."

Emmett, not being able to resist being young and hot agreed immediately, and "Les Vamps" went off to record their first single.

"400 years old" became a huge success. It was number 1 in the USA, the UK, Ireland and many other countries for five weeks running. They then recorded an album which hit the world by storm. However soon the inevitable happened, a world tour.

The first stop was sunny California. LA was the spot for their first concert. It had sold out in minutes as had every other concert all over the world.

"We can do it" encouraged Bella, "come on, live isn't so bad"

"OMIGOD this had better turn out well, i like receiving fan mail with pictures of hot girls in swimsuits" Emmett said, the other boys (including Carlisle and Edward... i know... shocking) nodding in agreement. This earned them some very hard slaps.

A loud voice came from on stage "............ and now.... Les Vamps" and the Cullens exchanged worried glances as they ran on to take their places.

They launched into "400 years old", followed by their new single "your blood sings"

BOOO

Each of their faces lit up in surprise (except for Alice) as they took in the crowds jeers.

"I knew this was a bad idea "sighed Alice as a large shoe hit the back of Rosalie's head. "they modified our voices on the CD's, now we sound dreadful"

Frowning they left the stage and took to running back to Forks.

_**Hey hope you liked it I'll try write more soon but it took me all this time to come up with this idea ( which wasnt even that good) so i really need your help. Nehoo see down below this, there is a button, and it says review. I want you to push that button, tell me what you think, give me more ideas (because my updateing will depend on them) and be the nice people i know you are xxx vc**_


End file.
